Reminders of the Past
by PrincessLolo123
Summary: June has the child of day named Danny. Danny is kidnapped. June has to decide when a good time it will be to tell Day that Danny is their child that they had together. Will Danny be saved or will it be too late? Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters all of them are owned by Marie Lu Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: June

**Background Information**

**June gave birth to Day's son just one day after her birthday, she choose to name him Danny to resemble Day who has forgotten her. Day has returned from Antarctica because Eden has a job interview. Danny is always curious who his father is, June says his name is Daniel. When Danny sees Day on the street and he says his name is Daniel he is curious if he is his Dad.**

**Danny has dark brown hair like his mother and the bright blue eyes like his father. He is as smart as his mother and father, even for how young he is.**

**Story is going to be put in three POVs Danny, Day, and June. I may add in some different POVs like Tess or Eden. I sort of already have a plan where I really want to take this story but, if you guys have any suggestions I will gladly take them. So, now the moment you have been waiting for here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story or trilogy all of that belongs to Marie Lu, who is by the way a fantastic author :D**

**Chapter 1: June**

"Hi, I'm Daniel" he says as he reaches for my hand.

I take his hand into mine and feel the electricity flowing through us "Hi, I'm June."

I stare deep into his eyes still seeing the tiny ripple of imperfection in his ocean eyes. I know I've been staring too long but I can't bring myself to take my eyes off of Day as if in fear that it is all just a dream and we will be gone if I look away.

However, when Danny tugs my arm do I finally come back to reality. Day looks down at Danny and I politely say "Day, this is my son Danny." Just then Day stares into my eyes as if startled and asks "Did you just call me… Day?"

I stare down at the ground and silently scold myself for not being careful enough around Daniel. I start "Oh, I'm sorry I misheard you. I thought you said Day was your name, would you mind repeating it for me?" Slowly he says "Daniel." "Sorry, well it's nice meeting you Daniel" I start off in hope he will let me calling him Day slide and that I really did just mishear him.

Daniel looks back at his brother Eden, he then waves him towards us and says "June, this is my brother Eden. Eden this is June." I take his hand into mine and say "It's a pleasure meeting you Eden" even though both Eden and I know each other already. I look down at Danny and say "Eden, this is my son Danny." Eden eyes widen not knowing I had a child, he mouths is it Daniel's. I choose to ignore it and act like it didn't see that even though I am certain he knows that I saw.

I look back at Daniel finally noticing that he has cut his hair short. Just this one glance makes all the memories come flooding back and I know that I must go for I have already stayed too long. But, before I have the chance to say that Danny and I have to be somewhere Daniel speaks up. "I'm sorry to say this but I have to go meet a friend over in the Ruby Sector."

I don't even realize that I am saying it but I asked "Does your friend you have to meet happened to be named Tess?" He looks into my eyes with hope in his eyes that is so bright that it makes he cringes a little on the inside, he replies "Why yes my brother and I are heading over to hers house right now."

"Well, I just so happen to be going there as well" I say. "So, then you wouldn't mind if my brother and I escorted both you and Danny there" Day said with a smug grin on his face. Day holds his hand out in front of him asking if I were up to holding hands. Day and I walk in silence, Danny and Eden get to know each other in front of us. I think one day Danny will be come an engineer like Eden, Eden may use some technical terms about engineering but Danny just follows along as if they were just normal words. Daniel whispers into my ears,"Danny is a smart kid, he was like Eden when he was little." I can't help but smile at the thought of Danny being grown up.

We reach the The Golden Diner 3 minutes and 7 seconds late. The truth is the 30 minute walk here I dragged out to 45 minutes. I don't know what it is about Daniel but he just makes me want to be with him forever. Deep down though I know that will never be possible for the scars that I have left behind in Day's heart. I can't imagine the look of sorrow and sadness on his face, I have seen it to many times before.

As we enter the diner I notice Tess, Pascao, and Anden. The moment Tess sees us she jumps up and runs over to Day and Eden. "Day! Eden!" she exclaimed as she engulfs them into a hug. "I found some of your friends on the way here" acknowledging Danny and I. "Happy Birthday June! Hi, Danny you excited about your birthday tomorrow?" Danny just nods his head, he was always shy around Tess. I go and sit down in the middle of Pascao and Day. Danny sat next to Anden and Eden, the two of them have yet to stop talking since we've sat down.

Everyone ordered their food and weren't done until their plate was scraped clean. Then I here the soft tune in the distance, somehow Tess had gotten everyone in the restaurant to gather around me as they brought the chocolate cake. "You didn't tell me it was your birthday" Daniel said in his best attempt to sound hurt. But, I have known him longer so I know what he really sounds like when he is hurt by what I say or do. Like when I rejected his paperclip ring he gave me.

Before we know it everyone in the restaurant has left except us and the staff. I'm about to grab Danny's black leather jacket so we can go home, but then I noticed its not here. Somehow Tess managed to sneak everyone out leaving me with Daniel. "She left us you know" Daniel says with a smirk on his face. "And well I can't just let such I pretty lady like you Ms. Iparis walk home alone, so I hope you will allow me to accompany you." "I would be delighted to be walked home Mr. Wing" I say as I put my hand into his.

As we head into the complex Daniel gets this crazy idea that we should race to see if the elevator or the steps would be faster. I already knew the elevator was faster because even if Daniel used to be Day there was no way he could race up to the 11th floor before the elevator did. "3..2..1..GO!" Daniel and I take off, I fling myself through the crowd and smashing the elevator button. Unfortunately the elevator was on the 3rd floor. When I finally got on there was no one on, so I smashed the 11 button and the button that closes the door. Daniel is probably on the 9th floor by now. Ding...ding...ding, the door slides open and I step out to see Daniel leaning up the frame.

"You only beat me Daniel because the elevator was on the 3rd floor." I cried out. I walk down the hallway with Daniel to where my apartment is.

With the moment gone there is nothing left but awkward silence, then Daniel leans in and plants a soft kiss on my lips. He comes up and stares into my eyes, he is about to apologize when I stop him with my lips. Now we are kissing each other with more passion, I feel like I am about to fall. I fumble with the keys to unlock the door, all the while still kissing.

When I finally get the door unlocked I kick it open. Tess, Pascao, Eden, and Danny are there staring at us with wide eyes. I feel myself blushing bright red from embarrassment of being caught with Daniel. But it only gets worse, Danny thought it was appropriate to take off running to his room screaming bloody murder all the way there. Tess and Pascao leave and swear I saw a smirk on both of their faces. There is only Eden left, he pulls me aside to talk to me in my room.

"June what the goddy hell are you thinking. One forgotten son with Daniel is enough isn't it?" Eden cried out. Wait does he know Daniel is the father of Danny? How did he find out, what if he tells Daniel? I feel the room spin around me and I fall on to my bed. "How did you find out?" I croak out. "Tess sort of told me, well I kinda took the knowledge from here. When Danny went to go find his toy rocket ship and Pascao was in the bathroom, I asked if she knew who the father of Danny was. I said that I knew it was Daniel and was just wondering if she knew. She said yes of course since she helped deliver the baby." Eden explained. "June you have to tell him, you can't keep this from him." "Don't tell Daniel" is all I can manage to say. "This isn't my place to tell, it has to be you June that has to tell him." I wipe away the tears that I didn't realize have fallen from my eyes.

I leave the room to go check on Danny and Daniel. The first thing I notice when I walk out of the room is the front door wide open, I am certain that Tess and Pascao closed the door and Danny is in his room So, I guess Daniel rushed out of here and just forgot to shut the door. I go shut the door and head to the kitchen. That's when I see Daniel unconscious on the floor with a purple bruise starting to form around his eye. "EDEN!" I scream. I waited 33 seconds and when I still didn't hear anything I started to get worried. I ran around the house in search for Eden, I finally find him standing in front of Danny's room.

"Eden hurry we have to go help Daniel, I don't know what happened but he is unconscious on the kitchen floor. "June, I am so so so... sorry" is all Eden mummers. What is he sorry about, he couldn't have done something horrible without me hearing it... could he? Eden is still just staring into Danny's room, I step in front of him to see what he is staring at. Danny's usually clean room is trashed, all of his precious models and toys are thrown all around the room. There is blood all over the shaggy white carpet and walls, a head size hole is in the wall, and scribbled in blood on the wall is "HAVE FUN FINDING WHERE HE IS -COLONIES"

I feel like I am about to faint, the corners of my vision start to turn black. I frantically try to grab Eden's collar, but it just slips from my hand and I fall into darkness. I can hear Eden yelling at someone. Then I feel someone pick me up, I try to wake up and slip out there grasp. I hate this feeling of being so vulnerable. The back of my head is throbbing, I must have hit it pretty hard when I feel. The only thing I really clearly remember is Eden saying "Don't worry we will find Danny even if..." I think I can escape the darkness for a split second, but the darkness engulfs me and I can't think, see, or hear anything.

**I'm sorry guys that my first chapter was horrible. But, I hope you guys will stick around with the story. Please review I want to know what you guys all thought of it so far. I don't really have a schedule so I will probably put a bunch of chapters out all at once because I have some free time. I really hope some of you guys sort of enjoyed it. The next chapter will be of Day's POV. Also, I was wondering should I have June call him Day or Daniel when she is thinking about him. **

**Also, I don't own the Legend trilogy, Marie Lu does.**


	2. Chapter 2: Day

**Once again I don't own the Legend trilogy, Marie Lu does. Also this is my first fanfiction and it probably is terrible. **

**Chapter 2: Day **

Eden took June aside into a separate room, I wonder what they are talking about... probably the kiss. Oh, _that kiss _was amazing, I mean I have kissed plenty of other girls but June just makes me feel like I am about to fall. Danny walks into the room and plops down on the couch, giving me the death glare the whole time.

Danny speaks up and says, "Please don't hurt my mommy, I love her very much and I don't want to see her hurt again." Immediately afterwards I say,"I am not going to hurt your mommy I promise." "Then who are you going to hurt... are you going to hurt me?" Danny asks with sudden fear in his voice and eyes. Where did he get this idea that I am going to hurt someone? "Why do you think I am going to hurt someone?" "Well, after mommy called you Day I knew she heard you because she was staring at you the whole time. So, I asked aunt Tess and she told me about your past. And.. well you kind of scare me a little." I can't help but chuckle at that. "Well, I can assure you that I don't have that past side anymore since I lost part of my memory." I assure Danny.

"That's part of why I am afraid you are going to hurt my mommy. One time I had a nightmare and I was going to mommy's room when I saw her crying. I asked her whats wrong, she said it was about daddy. She told me his name was Daniel and you said your name is Daniel. Also you just said that you lost part of your memory, well I asked where daddy was and she said that daddy forgot about her, that daddy didn't remember her." "So, what are you getting at?" now finally curious. "What if... your my daddy." Danny said in such a soft whisper I almost didn't catch it.

Before I can continue the conversation I hear the front door creak open, I poke my head around the corner and see a tall man, probably 6'2 wearing a hat that hid most of his face. I race over to Danny and tell him to go hide in his room. He obediently did so and ran to his room. I hide behind the island counter where I have a perfect view but no one can see me. I see the man walk into the kitchen in search of something, he starts to walk over to me. I try to surprise him but he is fast and blocks the punch that I had aimed for his abdomen. He punches me hard in the eye which makes me stumble back, hitting my metal knee on the corner. He then grabs a frying pan off the rack and shoves the handle into my eye again.

Before I know it I am on the ground and vulnerable, he goes and punches me in my sides. My vision turns red from anger but the adrenaline is gone and all I feel is pain. The corners of my vision turn black, I try to stay awake but the darkness engulfs me.

I fight the the darkness though with all my energy and get one last look at the man, he is caring Danny who is covered in blood but is still alive. Anger consumes me, as the man leaves though I see a pin that tells me exactly who set this up... Antarctica. I try to sit up with what little energy I have left but just stifle a moan instead. I try to stay awake not wanting to worry Eden or June since they should focus on finding Danny. But, soon all of my energy is gone and the darkness over comes me.

I wake up to someone screaming Eden, I know it must be June. I try to show her that I am fine but when I finally gain the energy to do so I see her pony tail swishing around the corner. I manage to stand up and examine myself, my knee is fine now but I feel a piercing pain in the side I was laying on. I can clearly see that the man stabbed me, but I don't even remember feeling it probably when I still had some adrenaline left he did it. I look into my reflection from a spoon and see and purple bruise forming around my eyes.

Know I know why June screamed, imagine finding someone that looks dead on your floor with a bruise forming around their eye. I limp down the hallway where I see Eden and June talking to each other in front of Danny's room. I try to call out but my throat is completely dry. As I start to walk down the hallway some more I see June fumble with Eden's shirt before she falls onto the ground. She falls onto her back causing her head to whip down on to the tile floor.

I didn't even realize I was running but until I reach June do I notice that I am sweating. Eden looks up at me and says "Daniel, you look like hell." Before this would have made me laugh but know is not the time to laugh. I click my earpiece on and call Tess.

"Tess, get here now" "Daniel, really right now is not a good time I am at the hospital for my night shift." Before she can argue I yell "Tess, I got stabbed, Danny has been kidnapped, and June fainted and smacked her head onto the tile floor. So, yes right now is a good time to call." "Daniel, stay calm I am coming right know in the ambulance. You better explain to me what the goddy hell happened once I get there." Then she hangs up, just then I can hear the faint shrieks of the ambulance.

I pick up June not wanting anyone to carry her and I take her down to the lobby, Eden follows behind silently. When we reach the lobby everyone stares at us, some even run away. One of the staff comes along and grabs a seat for me to sit on. As time ticks by The shrieks get louder and louder until I can hear them blaring right outside the building.

People start rushing in with two gurneys one for June and the other one probably for me. I stand up and set June down when they reach us, then they try to make me lay down onto one. After I refuse to several times kicking down the gurney in the process. Someone sneaks up behind me and gives me a shot that paralyzes me. Two men carry me onto the gurney and strap me down.

I see that June is no longer here and since and can still talk I start yelling for them to show me where June is. Once I gain control of my limbs again I start to flail around. They must have called Tess from outside to calm me down because I see her figure walking towards me. In her hand is a shot that she hands to someone behind me, they quickly insert in into my neck. I fall asleep within seconds.

I wake up in a room IV tubes connected to my arms and a wrap around my side where I was stabbed. I rip the IV tubes off of me, find my pants on the floor and put them on before I walk out into the hallway. There are several nurses running around even this late at night. I spot Eden sitting in one of the waiting chairs reading a magazine. I walk over to him and sit down. "Shouldn't you be resting in your room" is the only thing Eden says still staring at his magazine. "Yeah probably, they will send me back there once they notice that I missing again." I say with a smirk.

"Have you talked to Tess yet" is the only thing I can think of. Eden sets down his magazine "No, she has been busy with the doctors who are taking scans of June's brain since she hit the tile pretty hard." "Have you heard any news about her yet?" "All I know is that they took scans of her brain." Eden rubs his temples and I can see dark circles under his eyes. "Eden, you should go home get some rest since you have your interview tomorrow." "Oh, about that I asked to reschedule it and so now I am going to do it in November." "But that is a whole 3 months away!"

Before we can continue our conservation though I see a doctor head into my room. Soon to discover that I am not there. He walks out and goes over to the phone hanging on the wall, probably telling the staff to be on a look out for me. Tess makes her way around the corner and comes right over to us. "Daniel, you know you should be resting in your room right but I will make an exception since I still need to find out what happened" is all Tess says as she sits down next to me.

"Well, Danny and I were talking about how I may be the father of him..." both Tess and Eden's eyes widen at that, I ignore them and continue "when I heard the front door creak open. I saw that the man was about 6'2 tall but had a hat hiding his face. I told Danny to go hide in his room and he ran off and did. The man walked into the kitchen where I was hiding behind the counter. I tried to do a surprise attack but he was fast and blocked my punch and sent a fist into my eye. I fell backwards and hit my metal knee on the corner. Then he grabbed the frying pan and used the handle to hit my eye. I assume after that he stabbed me but I don't remember, all I know is that I was on the floor and being punched several times. Then he ran off down the hall towards Danny, then I blacked out. However when I saw him leaving Danny was with him all bloody and bruised but still alive, but on his jacket there was a pin that could only be found from Antarctica. I woke up again to June screaming for Eden. When I gained energy I got up and followed her to only see her faint so I took off running towards her. Then I carried her out into the lobby and was offered a seat and well you know the rest." I explained my point of view of what happened to Tess and Eden.

"That doesn't make sense.." is all I hear Eden mummer. Tess must have heard it too because then she asked "How does it not make sense?" "On the wall written in blood it had a message, and it said it was from the Colonies. So, I assumed that they broke the peace treaty with us."

Then a doctor walked towards us, "June is awake and would like to see you Mr. Daniel Wing." I stand up right away and head over to her room. She is laying in her bed, by her posture I can tell she is not enjoying being here.

"Daniel, I am so sorry.." June manages to say before breaking out into a sob "I haven't told you the whole truth..." June explained the past we shared together, but what she doesn't know that the whole time she was explaining this to me I was going through it in my head. There would flashbacks like when I was in the sewers, running towards the ocean. When she tells me about the night we had together I know that I am the father of Danny. I knew I have seen those eyes from somewhere, they're me eyes!

"June it's okay I understand why you kept this from me, but the scar is healed now there is nothing to worry about." I try to explain to her through her sobs. "What are we going to do, how will we find him?" June manages to say. "I don't know..." it was the only thing I could think of. June breaks into a so just as she had finally stopped, this one louder before. Doctors rush in to see what the matter is but I make them leave.

I slide June over and get into her bed, I cradle her in my arms petting her head. June drifts off, her eyelids flutter probably dreaming. Beads of sweat break out on her head, I softly kiss her forehead to calm her. Latter that day June and I are dismissed.


	3. Chapter 3: June

**Hey guys, I know I said I was going to do a POV on Danny but I think that might give to many clues away as of what happened so I will only be doing a POV on June and Day. However, that doesn't mean I won't add in a new POV here and there. Also I could really use your guys help and review so I know what things I should change. Disclaimer I don't own the Legend series Marie Lu does.**

Chapter 3: June

Day and I were dismissed today and I am currently living in their apartment since mine is now a crime scene. Tomorrow we are suppose to go see Anden to talk over what happened. For some reason Day insist that there was an Antarctican pin on the man's shirt, but on the wall it had said it was from the Colonies. That would mean that they had broke off the peace treaty. However, if it were Antarctica what did the Republic do or not do to Antarctica.

Anden offered to get me a temporary apartment or a new one all together but I told him I was a little insecure right now and I were to be living with Daniel. Day was fine with the arrangment after all he was the one that suggested it. There isn't an extra bed so Day said he will go on the couch and I can go in his bed. Apparently he wants to be close to do the door so I feel safe. Really I would feel more safer if he was in bed with me.

Day tries to act like his wound in his side doesn't bother him and he can see perfectly fine out his bruised eye. Just then Daniel walks into the room and sees me sitting on the bed. He walks into the room and plops down next to me. He is completely silent, he looks up and stares into my eyes. "June, I know that we have just met again but I think I love you." I turn away so he doesn't see the tears forming in my eyes.

I have dreamed so long to hear those words again and now that they're finally out there I don't know how to react. "Daniel, I have loved you longer than you can ever imagine..." I start to trail off not wanting to go far into my past. "I know this will sound strange but first the couch is to small, second a wounded guard dog isn't that good at keeping people safe, and I want to feel the warmth that comes off your body at night." Day's face becomes bright tomato red. "Day if I weren't mistakened I would think you're asking to sleep with me."

"I guess, I know it's a crazy idea I should just stick with the couch idea." "No, please don't" I think I blurt out a little to fast. "Why June if I weren't mistakened I would think you're asking me to sleep with me" Day says in a mocking voice. I punch playfully in his shoulder. When there is nothing but silence Day speaks up, "June what are we, are we a couple or just friends?" "I would like to think of us as couple but we haven't even gone on a date, so I don't know how that will work out..." "June we have gone on a date before, when the Colonies went to bomb us. Oh that's right I never told you, after you told me my past I had a dream and now I remember it all."

Before I know it tears spring from my eyes and I engulf Daniel into a hug. I never though this day would come when Daniel would actually remember his past. My whole body wracks in sobs, I had only told Day his past because he has the right to know. Never a day would I think that Daniel would ever really get his memory back.

When I finally calm down I am cradled in Daniel's arms. I leave Daniel's arms and crawl under the covers, Daniels kicks his shoes off and does the same. I sit up not wanting him to think I am going to sleep. Daniel wraps his arms behind around me and pulls me on top of him. I stare deep into his eyes, we both slowly lean towards each other.

The tip of our noses touch each other when Daniel leans in for a kiss. At first it is a soft uncertain kiss, but I kiss him with more force which makes him relax and he kisses me back with the same force. He runs his fingers through my ponytail, this is something that I have missed for years. I sit up and roll over onto the bed. I take my ponytail out, while Daniel takes his shirt off and starts to unbutton his pants. I slip my pants and shirt off not as graceful as I had hoped.

"June are you sure we should be doing this right now, after everything that has happened." "Daniel if I didn't want this do you think we would have gotten this far, I love you and this is something that I have missed for years." "Okay then, since your okay with this." Daniel rolls me back onto the top and starts kissing me again with even more force than before if even possible.

I must have drifted off into a sleep at some point because I wake up at 3:13 AM surrounded by Daniel's warmth. I snuggle deeper within his arms and slowly drift off to sleep. I wake up to feel the gentle pull of my hair, I roll over to see Daniel in nothing but a towel playing with my hair. I look over my shoulder to see the clock read 8:57 AM! How did I manage to sleep in so late when I need to go see the elector.

"Well good morning beautif..." before Daniel can even finish his sentence I spring out of the bed but get light headed and fall back down onto the bed. "Easy June there is nothing to worry about, we don't have to meet the elector until 1:30 and you were instructed to try and not be to active. And after tonight I could even use a little more rest." Daniel's cheeks turn a light pink color.

"Daniel I only have a concussion, I have gone through worse so you don't have to worry I am fine." "June because I know that you probably won't listen to me, I ask for you please to take it easy today and don't stress over anything. So why don't you get off the bed slowly, remember slowly is the key word here, and go get ready. I will make you some breakfast... actually I'll you pick you up some because I am a terrible chef."

"Okay Daniel but before you go pick up breakfast kiss me..." Daniel leans in plants a soft kiss on my lips "...also get some clothes on." Daniel chuckles a little then gets off the bed goes to his closet to pick out some clothes. Before I even have the chance to stand up Daniel is over by me helping me stand up. I go to fetch myself clothes but then I remember that I don't have any here.

"Daniel I don't have any clothes to wear, would you happen to have any clothes that are small on you." "I would have to look but it still might not be that good of a fit." He stands and goes searching at the bottom of his drawers he manages to find gym shorts and a sweater since all the shirts were to baggy on me. Daniel went over to the next block to pick up some breakfast from the market there along with Eden.

I walk down the hallway towards the bathroom and start the shower. I slip into the shower and I stand there with the water pounding on my back. I am lost in thought about Danny. I am a terrible mother, what mother has "it" with their father that they didn't even know instead of think of a way to get their son back. Today is Danny's birthday and he is goody hell who knows where.

I finish my shower and turn it off, I open the shower curtains but instead of stepping out of the shower I fall down to my knees. I curl up in a little ball in the corner of shower with a towel covering my body. I uncontrollably sob loudly not ashamed to let anyone know that I am crying. The one thing I don't like though is the feeling of being weak and helpless.

Daniel must have heard my sobs when him and Eden arrived home because he barges into the bathroom and scoops me up. He carries me into the bedroom and slowly sets me down, Eden brings gym shorts and sweater that I am suppose to wear. "June I know right know is a rough time right now but you can get through it like you always do. So go ahead and get dressed I will be right here waiting for you too finish getting dressed. Then we can go downstairs to eat the breakfast I picked up for you."

Quietly I slip on my clothes and head downstairs with Daniel to eat breakfast. After we eat breakfast we go into the living room and put on a movie about a kid that gets left at a gas station because his grandparents forgot him. As the boy makes his way back home he finds out secrets about what really happened to his parents. By the time the movie is over it is 12:30.

Daniel receives a call from over the ear piece saying that the military jeep is here to pick us up. We walk down to the lobby and take a seat inside the jeep. Sitting here gave me a weird anxious feeling as if something terrible was going to happen. I just shook off the feeling because we are in the hands of the military and we have nothing to worry about.

The jeep takes off not wanting to stop at one place for too long since they probably have some other business to attend to. We turn the corner onto 5th Street when the bomb goes off. I knew that gut feeling was a bad thing. I was sitting in the jeep when there was dead silence and I heard the faintest beep. "June are you okay you just got ghostly pale?" "There is a bomb on this Jeep!" I yell causing the driver to slam on his brakes, everyone flees away from the Jeep as fast as possible.

I try to run away but got a sudden wave of dizziness and I fall over onto my knees. When Daniel noticed that I was on my knees next to the Jeep he runs towards me yelling. I try to get up and run away but I trip over my own feet and scrape my face against the concrete. The faint beeping from the bomb gets extremely fast indicating that it is about to blow.

"Daniel if you ever find Danny tell him I love him because I am probably not going to make it!" I yell. Daniel falls still as if stunned then when brought back to reality he takes off running again. However it is no use, I stand up again wobble a few yards away from where I last was when the bomb goes off. It was a deafening noise that caused my ears to ring.

The force of the bomb picked me off of my feet and threw me into a wall. I lay on the pavement watching Daniel run towards me as he grows bigger and bigger the closer he gets. Some blood is trickling down his face from his scalp, probably got a cut or scraped it. He is shouting something that I can't hear. He puts my head onto his lap as he shakes me to keep me awake I assume.

I drift off into darkness but moments later I can see again, I see a tall blonde man with blue eyes holding the head of a woman with dark brown hair. Her eyelids are covering her eyes so I don't know what color they are. Wait a minute, that's me and that is Daniel! Daniel is shaking my body holding onto my hand as tears drip down his face onto mine.

Paramedics arrive and take both Daniel and my body away. I stand in the middle of the chaotic street wondering what is happening. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder, I whip around ready to fight a predator when I see Metias. "Hey Junebug I know this is crazy but you are in heaven with Mom, Dad, and I. "Wait what do you mean heaven, I need to be with Daniel and I have to find Danny. I can't possibly be dead now, Daniel had just remembered me..."

**So I know this a suspenseful part and all but the chapter was already pretty long so I hope that you don't mind. Also if you have any suggestions for the story like who really did capture Danny and it doesn't even have to be the Colonies or Antarctica it could be China. Just let me know what you thought about my story so far. There probably is a ton of errors in here, after all this is my first story. **


	4. Chapter 4: Day

**Sorry guys that it took me so long to update, I have been really busy. Also I am sorry that I left you at a terrible suspenseful but that is also how you get people to come back for some more. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far even though I am probably a terrible writer. This is my first fanfiction as well so please don't hate on it to much. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. **

**Day**

We had just taken off in the military jeep when all of a sudden June goes extremely pale. "June are you alright you just got ghostly pale?" I ask worried that she might be sick or have the plauge. "There is a bomb on this jeep!" The driver slams on his brakes and jumps out of the car, along with the military captain that was sitting in the passenger seat. June fumbles with the door handle as she tries to get away from the car. I follow their lead and swing the door open and start running.

Panic overcomes me and all I can think of is running away from the jeep. Then through the panic a though comes in, June might have a hard time getting away from the jeep since she has claimed she had felt dizzy. I whip around to see her falling, I stand their as shock, panic, and fear overcame me. I finally pull myself together and start running towards her, I can hear the beeping of the bomb going extremely fast indicating that it is about to blow.

June tries to get up but trips over her feet and scrapes her face on the road. She manages to stand up again and wobbles a few yards, then she gives up and once you give up you are as good as dead because hope is the only thing stronger than fear. So if your hope is gone you get scared and that causes you to panic and you can do irrational things. "Daniel if you ever find Danny tell him I love him because I am probably not going to make it!" June yells.

I stop stunned that June had given up hope. The person that had never lost hope when I was near death, stayed by my bed as I layed in a coma for months, and the person that seemed so strong even when her life was at risk, this person has lost hope. I begin to panic and take off again and start running even faster towards her even though it is no use. The bomb goes off throwing my body of the oncoming car.

I cracked the person's windshield and a piece of glass cut my scalp causing me to bleed. This reminds me when I was first captured I had a cut on my scalp that died a whole strip of my hair red. I stand up immediately not even looking back to see the other damage I had probably done to their car. As I was being thrown back I could see June's body being thrown at the wall. When I finally reached her she was moaning and laying on the pavement, I took her head and carefully placed it onto my lap.

Her eyes were fluttering as she stared up to the sky as if she was looking at something that I couldn't see. Her eyelids began to droop down and she kept mumbling something. She was mumbling "Day I love you, sorry it may have took me so long to say" As her eyelids finally shut completely she mumbled one word that sent me overboard into a sobbing mess. June's last words were "... is this heaven?"

I sat there shaking her head as my tears dripped down onto her lifeless body. By now I could hear the loud wail of sirens and the pound of boots approaching me. It was hard to hear since my ears still had a faint ringing. They lift June carefully onto a gurney and wheel her into the back of the ambulance.

"Mr. Wing if you like you could accompany us on the way to the hospital" one of the nurses told me. "I am staying right by her side and I am no longer letting her out of my sight so please show me where to sit so I won't be in the way." I meant it to be polite but it came out as if I was angry at the nurse. "Yes, right this way" she said as she walked quickly over to the ambulance and pointed to the bench.

I don't like the smell of the inside, it reminds me to much of the hospital that I had to break into to try and find a cure for Eden. One of the nurses listened for her heart before performing CPR. I quietly stared at the nurse at her failed attempts to make June's heart to work. Another nurse handed the nurse a device of some sort, he started rubbing the two fuzzy sides together. Then he placed them onto June's chest, it made this horrible zap sort of noise then he tried to listen for her heartbeat again.

He gave me a thumbs up saying that her heart was working, I let out the air that I didn't realize I was holding in. June was going to be okay because she is a tough solider. I tried telling myself this but there was to much doubt in my mind. Tears began to stream down my face again as I reached for June's hand. I squeezed her hand and I swear I could feel the slightest squeeze back.

When we finally reached the hospital doctors and nurses were waiting outside. They quickly unloaded her and wheeled her inside. I grabbed the edge of the gurney staring at June still looking lifeless. We took two rights then a left until we reached an empty hallway. "Alright Mr. Wing this is as long as you are allowed to stay since you might get in the way and you need to get checked out yourself." A young nurse probably a new one told me told me. Before I could answer a voice popped up.

"I was told by one of the nurses that Mr. Wing said he wouldn't let Ms. Iparis out of his sight so once June is attached to the required machines please wheel her to a larger room. A room where both Ms. Iparis and Mr. Wing can be checked out" the voice of The Elector as he instructed the nurse as of what to do. The nurse went and told everyone else in the room. They started to attach a hear monitor, IV, and some blue fluid I don't know the name of.

I turned around to see Anden standing there staring at June with deep sorrow in his eyes. "Thank you" is the only thing I managed to say. "No problem, this is what June wants right. She wants to be with you and probably would like to be checked up in the same room as you." Anden says with a sad smile on his face. I remember the deep anger I felt when saw Anden kiss June over the video during her arrest. Now the same emotion is on his face except he no longer has the girl that completed that emotion.

I follow the doctors as they wheel June down into a larger room, there is already a bed in their probably for me to be in. A nurse comes over and examines the cut on my head. "Daniel you are going to need stitches." the same young nurse tells me. "Okay then let's get it over with.." I reply softly. She gives me a shot in the arm and tells me to relax. I do as she says and make myself comfy.

She takes a needle and starts to sue my head up. It takes a total of 24 stitches. It took about an hour to finish. Then a doctor walked over to me, "How is June, is she going to live?" I flood the doctors with all the questions that have been going through my head the entire time. "Daniel June is perfectly fine all except three cracked ribs and she is..." the doctor trails off. "What is it, just tell me?!" I yell at the doctor. "June is in a coma." I tense up at the words that came out of the doctors mouth.

June is in a coma just how I was when I had my surgery. What will happen if she forgets about me, I don't know how June managed to go through the pain of letting me go. Could she really forget about the father of her son? "Is there a chance she could lose her memory?" I softly whisper. "Daniel, June is extremely healthy she should not lose her memory." The doctor stated. June should not lose her memory, SHOULD NOT!

"Do you know when she will wake up again?" The doctor's face grows grave at my question. "Daniel we don't when or if June will ever even... wake up." The doctor said the last part so quietly I almost didn't catch it. I feel myself turn extremely pale, I feel a single tear run down my cheek.

**I hoped you guys liked it. I am going to try to go on a weekly schedule since summer has started. I won't be able to post anything for a week or so because I am going to go to a gymnastics camp. I can't wait to write the next chapter for you guys :D**


End file.
